Taping It
by She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psycho
Summary: My most celebrated work... I swear I didn't intent it to become HOMOEROTIC! It'll only work for people with A LOT of imagination... and, thrust me, it's a good turn on...


Taping It  
  
  
  
***Sound of Tape Being Played***  
  
"So, what are your expectations for the team"  
  
*snort* "I expect to pulverize asses. Gryffindors' asses mainly - What do *you* think?"  
  
"So -"  
  
"Some asses specially"  
  
**brief silence**  
  
*angered voice unsuccessfully trying to be calmed* "Yeah? Would you like to tell us more"  
  
"Oh, not much" *voice bright though a smile* "Maybe people that didn't make it to captain" *bored voice*  
  
*murmuring* "I wonder …" *cough* "Great variety of options there"  
  
"Oh, no that wide, Potter"  
  
*cough, again* "So -"  
  
"Don't you know any other word, Potter? What? The jealousy is biting up your brain and can't think of anything?"  
  
***sound of tape being stopped***   
  
***sound of tape being started***  
  
"So - ehem… Then, how do you feel about your… er,"  
  
"*Me being captain*, Potter? C'mon! I'm sure you can say it!"  
  
"Very well…" *sigh* "Mr. Malfoy, how do you feel now that you're the captain of the Slytherin Team?"  
  
"How the heck do you think I feel?" *voice, yet again, 'smiled'* "I feel like taking a good cup of tea, a shower... like sending howlers to players, flowers to my *mother*; like being congratulated by my *father*," *additional venom there* "- being worshipped by my fans, Pansy and some other girls, having a wild, good screw with some nice piece of butt, and rubbing it in your face, Potter"  
  
***sound of tape being stopped***   
  
***sound of tape being started***  
  
"Hello, Mr Malfoy, how are you?"  
  
"Like bored with this stupid interview"  
  
"Yet again -" *huge, annoyed sigh* "Mr. Mafoy, how are you?"  
  
"*Fine*, Mr. Potter" *mock politeness* "And, *you*, Mr. Potter? You look so good today!"  
  
**silence**  
  
"ok - I'm going to be sick…"  
  
"You are? I was just thinking how much this place stinks like you have been - shitting in here -"  
  
**silence**  
  
"Didn't this used to be the girls bathroom? Ught, Potter! If you wanted to start a radio, and inviting ME to an interview, it just CANNOT be in the same place you screw the mudblood every da -"  
  
***sound of tape being stopped***   
  
***sound of tape being started***  
  
"Malfoy, share with us"  
  
"And what would you like to know, Potter" **polite voice** "I'm the new Slytherin captain - you're *not*, I'm hotter than you and, therefore, happier than you"  
  
"Good for you, Malfoy." *glaring/warning voice* "And how did *you* become the Slytherin captain exactly?"  
  
*silence of annoyance followed by calmed voice* "Well -"  
  
"Bribing? Really? I never could have guessed…" *mock politeness too*  
  
"Weren't *you*, Potter, the one talking about cooperating to get this over with?"  
  
"Sure, as soon as *you* start to cooperate as well"  
  
"I was just doing so: no cursing, no anger, no instigation -"  
  
"Oh, all you said just now was NOT instigating??"  
  
"No"  
  
"AAGHT!!! YOU EXASPERATE ME!"  
  
**silence but the agitated breathing**  
  
"Ok… ok. One more time. From the beginning…"  
  
***sound of tape being stopped***   
  
***sound of tape being started***  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"What was *what*, Potter?"  
  
**sound of furniture being hit/moved**  
  
"You know damned well what I'm talking about!"  
  
"… You're just being a little jumpy -"  
  
"Shut it -" *agitated breathing* "Yet again… what - I - what were you thinking, you perv!"  
  
"Excuse me? Perv?"  
  
"Yes, you - perverted asshole! You cannot just go around - groping someone in the middle of an interview!"  
  
"Oh, silly me!" *sarcastic tone* "Not in an interview, not in the ex-girl's toilets; what was I thinking? -" *pause* "I was NOT groping you, stupid! I have more taste than that"  
  
**silent pause**  
  
"I just wanted to check something…"  
  
"*check* something."  
  
**silence, yet again**  
  
"Oh, YES, Potter! I was sizing you so as to picture myself being fucked by *you* in my next wet dream!" *sarcastic tone*  
  
**short silence**  
  
"… oh shit!"  
  
***sound of tape being stopped***   
  
***sound of tape being started***  
  
"Malfoy, to the point, how do you feel?"  
  
"Tired"  
  
"New strategies?"  
  
"Not that I will tell *you*"  
  
"Like to share something?"  
  
"No"  
  
"We have still 20 min to go, Malfoy… So, tell us about yourself"  
  
*snort* "Not giving personal information, Potter"  
  
"Oh, what a pity…" *cough* "Why did you started playing Quidditch anyway?"  
  
"Why didn't *you* become captain as well instead of the useless weasel?"  
  
"Don't you start, Malfoy -"  
  
"And why did *you* started playing Quidditch? Like to see the players in the tight uniforms, you poof?"  
  
"ha!… you're confusing me with yourself, Malfoy"  
  
"Oh but, do I mistake? I'm sure you are more than overjoyed now that you can have a nice view of the weasel's ass, now that he's in your team. Pity you loose the captain position to him"  
  
"How can you have such sick mind?! I'm not interested in Ron - nor in Hermione, before you start"  
  
"Out of the threesome? My, what kind of friends do you have? Oh but of course… the weaselette. Or maybe the creevey-boy?"   
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy!"  
  
" - or maybe Diggory? Have a thing for dead people - oh! May be a complex because of your dead parent -"  
  
**chair moving, and thrown**  
  
*angry steps*  
  
*choking*  
  
**force against a wall**  
  
"FUCKING SHUT IT! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MALFOY! START ONE, ANY- ONE MORE TIME WITH THAT AND I SWEAR -"  
  
*choking gasp*  
  
*confused voice* "Wha -"  
  
*rustling of clothing (like clothing rubbing onto more clothing)*  
  
*gasp*  
  
*another gasp* *more rustling of clothes*  
  
*choking*  
  
"Malf - GET OFF -" *gasp*  
  
"F -" *chokes* "I -" *gulps* "My word - Ahh..."   
  
"I didn't -"  
  
*rustling yet again (grasping more like)*  
  
"If you don't -" *choked cough* "I... you -"  
  
*rustling*   
  
"Ahh..." *chokes*  
  
*and rustling*   
  
"I -" *agitated breaths*  
  
... *and more rustling*  
  
"P- Potter... sto- stop - ahh..."  
  
*another agitated breaths* "A- apologize..."   
  
**continuous, regular rustling**  
  
"Never..." *breathed*  
  
**rhythmical rustling**  
  
"Ahhh! Potter!"  
  
*breathless* "Shut it - Malfoy -"  
  
*silence*  
  
*more rustling* "At least - finish..."  
  
*faster rustling* "Fuck you, Malfoy!" *breathed*  
  
"Ahh... yes... Ahh -"  
  
*rustling*  
  
*rustling, rustling, rustling*  
  
"I'm - kill you -"  
  
"Just try it, Pot - mmhh..." *moan*  
  
*breathed out*  
  
*breathed in*  
  
*light moan*  
  
*groan* *moan* *moan*  
  
*agitated breath* "..."  
  
*IDEM* "..."  
  
*breathed out* "Damned you - more--"  
  
*sharp intake of breath*  
  
*rustling*  
  
*grasping hair*  
  
*loud moan* *rustling*  
  
*sharp agitated breath* "Potter..."  
  
*rustling, rustling, rustling...*  
  
"... more"  
  
*rustling, rustling, rustling, rustling...*  
  
*loud moan* "Ahh..." *breathed into somewhere*  
  
*sound of saliva* *thump against a wall* *fast breathing*  
  
*moan*  
  
*rustling (like grasping or lifting)* *louder thump against a wall*  
  
*louder moan* *rustling of grasping* "more..."  
  
**sound of crashing of plastic with the floor**  
  
**almost silence**  
  
*cough* *shocked voice* "Al- always carry that in your pocket, Malfoy?"  
  
*uncomfortable tone* *cough* "... yes, Potter"  
  
"... OK"  
  
*sound like exasperated voice* "Oh- just finish --"  
  
*smirked* "Okay..." *licking*  
  
"Good..." *moan* *purr* "Now..." *sharp intake of breath* "- just a little -" *moan* "more..."   
  
*silent laughter* *whisper* "Beg me, Malfoy..."  
  
"What? -"   
  
**mild silence** **heavy breathing**  
  
"Beg"  
  
*calming breath* "... you're demented -"  
  
*long, slow rustling*  
  
"Ahh - Fuck you -"  
  
*more rustling but shorter* "Say 'please'"  
  
"I say 'Fu-- Ahh!" *rustling of strong grasping*  
  
*rustling* "Again, Malfoy..." breathing heavily "Say it!" *rustling heavily*  
  
"Fuc-- I'm going to..."  
  
"Not if I can help it" *grasping, and two thumping*  
  
"What- what are you - Let me go!"  
  
"No touching, Malfoy... Now, beg -"  
  
*light rusting* *fervent forcing*   
  
*groan*  
  
"Give me - and I'll give you - Say 'Please, Master'"  
  
"I'm not a freaking House-elf, Potter!" *forcing* "Let me -"  
  
*sound of saliva*   
  
*whimpering/moaning*  
  
*muffled voice* "Say it..."  
  
"Master... Potter..." *rustling*  
  
*rustling, rustling*  
  
"More... louder..." *heavy breathing*  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
*rustling slowly*  
  
"Ouch... that hurts! Potter- Let me- Let me go! Ahh..." *whimpering* "hec-- that'll leave a... mark..."  
  
"Prune" *licking*   
  
*moan*  
  
*sound of zip*  
  
"Wha- what- Oh, my word..."  
  
"Say it. I want to hear you moan... Louder!"  
  
"Fu--" *loud moan* "Potter..."  
  
*smiled* "That's right... say my name, bitch" *more rustling*  
  
*sound of saliva; sucking* *muffled* "you're so- death"  
  
*rustling, rustling...*  
  
"I'm so..." *rustling -back-*   
  
"I kno --"  
  
*rustling (grasping)*  
  
"Ahh... Wha --"  
  
*more rustling*  
  
"Malfoy, I -"  
  
*more, and more rustling* *and rustling some more* "Like it, Potter?"  
  
*rustling back* "Oh... yes..."  
  
*licking* "I knew you - would..." *more rustling* "Now - you will subordinate - to me"  
  
"Never-- Ahh..."  
  
*zip sound* "Be a good boy -"  
  
*ripping of clothing* *sucking* *moaning*  
  
*gasp* *heavy breathing* *ripping clothing as well*   
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
*sucking*  
  
*more rustling* *more moaning* *saliva*  
  
*more rustling* *broking of saliva sound* *final rustling*  
  
**silence but breathing**  
  
*loud thump against wall*  
  
*moan/groan* "No- way..."  
  
*more thumping* "Don't - fight it... Malfoy... you know - you want -" *saliva* *moan*  
  
*LOUD moan*   
  
**pause**  
  
*little gasps* *little moans* *no so little moans*  
  
"See... admit it..." *heavy breathing*  
  
"Make me -" *gasp* "I... wait!"  
  
**mild silence**  
  
"Now"  
  
**movement** **thumping against floor** **chair moved away**  
  
**light movement**  
  
*loud gasp* "- thank you" *gasping*  
  
"- my pleasure" *breathing out*  
  
**movement** **light thump against wall**  
  
*heavy breathing* "You ready?"  
  
**pause**  
  
*intake of breath* "Yeah"  
  
**pause**  
  
**movement**  
  
*gasp*  
  
*chocked intake*  
  
*whimpering*  
  
**movement stops**   
  
"- you OK?"  
  
"Fuck, Potter - I'm fine- 'm not a lady -" *intake of breath* "just thrust--"  
  
*light sound of saliva*   
  
**movement yet again**  
  
*intake*  
  
*breathing out* *breathing in*  
  
**pause**  
  
**movement** **and movement**  
  
**and movement**  
  
*moan* **movement**  
  
*moan* *gasp* **movement**  
  
"Ahh..." *breathed out* **movement**  
  
"Ahh -" *chocked* **movement**  
  
*hard breathing* "Ahh- Malf -" *breathed out* **movement**  
  
"Mmh -" *whimpering* "God -" *grasping* **movement**  
  
*gasp* *outtake* *gasp* **movement** **movement**  
  
*whine* *grasping of hair* **movement**  
  
*loud moan* **movement**  
  
*gasp* *muffled moan* **movement**  
  
*light groan* **movement**  
  
*loud gasp* "Ahh... please" **movement**  
  
*saliva* *moan* **movement** "Malfoy -"  
  
*gasp* **movement** "More..." *whining* "Potter -" **movement**  
  
**movement** **hard breathing** **movement**  
  
"More..." *intake* "ha- harder"  
  
**movement** **gasping** **movements**  
  
"- faster..."  
  
**movements** **fastened breathing**  
  
"- deeper -"  
  
**movements** **chokings** **and yet more movement**  
  
**more movement**   
  
"Ahh!"   
  
**more movement**  
  
"Ah-- Malfoy..."  
  
**more moves**   
  
"Potte--!" *chokes*  
  
**and more moves**  
  
*grasps* *whines* "HARRY!"  
  
**movement**  
  
*loud gasp* *grasping* *rubbing*  
  
**more movement**  
  
**more moves**  
  
**heavy breathings**  
  
**more movements**  
  
*whispering* "Draco -"  
  
**more movement** *gasps* "Ahh-- Ha- Harry!" *breathes out* "Ahh..."  
  
**more movements** "D- DRACO!" **more movement**  
  
**movement** "HAR-- !" *grasps* *moan* **more movements**  
  
*choked moan*  
  
*loud outtake of breath*  
  
**movement**  
  
**loud, hard breathing**   
  
*loud sigh*  
  
**movement**  
  
*light thump against wall*  
  
**breathing**  
  
**sighing**  
  
**mild silence**  
  
*light laugh*  
  
**thump** **sound of glasses against wall**  
  
**trembling breathing**  
  
**pause**  
  
*sound of a feathery kiss*  
  
**pause**  
  
*cough* "I should -"  
  
"Yes"  
  
**slight movement**  
  
"Ouch! Wait!" *whining* "- hurts!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."   
  
"I -"  
  
"Yeah -" *slight movement* *shark intake of breath*  
  
"Ouch -" *gasp* "Ahh..."  
  
**slow movement**  
  
*breathes slowly* "I -"  
  
*agitated* "Yes?"  
  
"I -"  
  
"..."  
  
**pause**  
  
"I think we should be going..."  
  
"Oh - yeah! Of course..." *coughs*  
  
**movement** **moving a chair**  
  
**rustling of clothes (*being picked up and putted on)**  
  
*taking clothes*  
  
*putting clothes on fast*  
  
"mh... Malfoy?"  
  
"Hmm?" *casually*  
  
"... you've some nice butt -"  
  
***Sound of Tape Ending***  
  
The look of Seamus' face couldn't have competed with Hermione's. Ginny was dumbfounded. Yet Neville was, probably, the most traumatized for life.  
  
"INCENDIO!"  
  
And the panel in which it was tape burned with it.  
  
There were two someones that have erupted in the room.  
  
Harry: *hard breathing* "Please, tell me you didn't -"  
  
**Silence but a pair of hard breathings*  
  
Draco: "Oh, Bugger..."  
  
Seamus: "Yes, that exactly..."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Like it? Turned you on? ^_~   
  
REVIEW MY SWEETIES! Don't be shy.  
  
  
  
She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psycho!  
  
(Finished 07-21-2003) 


End file.
